


Лекарство от меланхолии

by EliLynch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Когда тебе больно, тебе не больно.





	

Когда тебе больно, тебе не больно. Известный парадокс, на первый взгляд кажущийся безумием.   
Только на первый.   
Есть два вида боли - физическая и душевная. Одна всегда берет верх над другой. Какую выбрать, зависит от тебя. Леви предпочитает, чтобы болело тело. Что тело? Ему не привыкать, оно и без того исполосовано шрамами, следами от ремней, застарелых ожогов, ножевых порезов и пороха. Леви научился не обращать внимания на ноющие шрамы. Но иногда бывает польза и от них.   
Он редко прибегает к этому средству, пусть и успел за свою жизнь подобрать несколько приемлемых способов самоистязания. Вылить слишком горячую воду на ладони, ткнуть тлеющим окурком в запястье, исполосовать бритвой предплечья - поперек, а не вдоль, оставляя неглубокие порезы. Когда хочешь забыться - пей до беспамятства. А когда чувство вины разъедает изнутри, когда ненавидишь себя больше, чем других, когда от воспоминаний, возникающих перед глазами, хочется сбежать, забиться в темный угол и завыть в голос, но бежать некуда, ты должен остановить себя.   
Наказать. Призвать к порядку.   
Он привык делать это самостоятельно, слава всем Стенам, к самостоятельности был приучен с малых лет. Другие не имели права прикасаться к нему без разрешения, а за попытку сделать ему больно можно было получить как удар сапогом по яйцам, так и быструю болезненную смерть. Но сегодня все было немного иначе.   
Чуточку хуже.   
Самую малость.   
Не каждый день он лишался единственных друзей, тех, кого подпустил близко. Никогда раньше не чувствовал, что еще немного, и нож заменит петля, а болтаться в петле будет не кто-то другой, а именно он, и единственные люди, которые могли бы отговорить его от этого шага, так и останутся лежать за много миль от казарм, мертвые. Пока их кости не истлеют... или до тех пор, пока мимо не пройдет удачливый титан.   
Самоубийство в мире, где всегда найдутся желающие убить тебя, казалось Леви полнейшим идиотизмом. Он злился на тех, кто не желал сражаться за свою жизнь, злился на слабых, больных, увечных, тупых и беспомощных. Злость, направленная на других, была двигателем прогресса, живительной силой, заставлявшей его действовать, ползти к вершинам, прыгая по головам тех самых тупых и бесполезных. Большинству из них повезло в жизни больше, чем ему, они за просто так получили все, что ему приходилось выцарапывать силой, прилагая немалые усилия, так какое же они, ублюдки, имели право отказываться, бросать все и подыхать по доброй воле?   
Сейчас злости не было. Огненное чувство испарилось в море вины.   
Он облажался, облажался по полной и не мог даже злиться на того, по чьей милости его _не_отдадут под суд и _не_ приговорят к позорной казни, являвшейся, тем не менее, более предпочтительным вариантом, нежели суицид.   
Надо быть полным ублюдком, чтобы злиться на того, кто до последнего пытался помочь твоим товарищам.  
Невзирая на то, что Леви пытался прикончить его.   
_Святой или помешанный? Скорее, помешанный, кто в здравом уме согласиться пойти в разведку?  
А что, если и правда хороший человек... _  
В существование хороших людей Леви перестал верить раньше, чем в то, что еду можно получить за красивые глаза. И вот, поди ж, один стоит рядом. Хороший. Командир отряда. Эрвин Смит. Когда Леви произносит его имя про себя, то растягивает "р", придавая имени сходство со звериным рыком. Жаль, что Эр(рррр)вин не желает рычать на него, оставаясь омерзительно невозмутимым и преисполненным сочувствия. Леви не понимает, зачем Смит возится с ним, почему предложил выбор, почему позволил остаться и, похоже, совсем не ждет нового удара в спину. Почему верит, что со временем Леви справится с монстрами в своей голове и выйдет на бой с другими, представляющими угрозу для всего человечества. Леви не очень-то волнуют глобальные проблемы, но Смит думает иначе. Может, Смит верит в Леви чуть больше, чем он сам.   
Этого Леви не знает, зато точно знает, что ему больно. Сколько может вынести человек, прежде чем сломается? Ставить эксперименты опасно.  
Эрвин отчего-то полагает, что дыру в груди, пробитую отчаянием, можно заделать словами. Прямо так и говорит: "Приходи ко мне, если потребуется. Поговорим".   
Леви требуется другое, но он приходит.   
И первым делом предлагает себя на роль добровольца в самых опасных заданиях. Эрвин качает головой и советует ему не торопиться на тот свет.   
— Я и не спешу туда, — хмуро отвечает Леви. — Там ко мне тоже будет много претензий.   
— Хорошо. Тогда оставайся здесь. Сможешь за них отомстить.   
За кого - пояснять не нужно. Леви кажется, что Эрвин не видит за титанами сути проблемы.   
— Мне за них себе надо отомстить. Титаны-то твари безмозглые, обвинять их бессмысленно.   
— Это не отменяет того факта, что убивают нас именно они.   
_Они, да. И наши ошибки, амбиции, чрезмерная уверенность в себе._   
Леви не собирается перекладывать вину на других, что было бы худшим преступлением.   
— Это не отменяет и того факта, что мои друзья были бы живы, если бы я их не бросил.   
Эрвин передвигает бумаги на столе, составляет из них аккуратную стопку, постукивая пальцами по краям. На его столе много таких стопок, и все в идеальном порядке. Смит им под стать. В полном порядке. Живое воплощение аккуратности и надежности.   
— Вы могли погибнуть все втроем, — говорит он спокойно, не глядя на собеседника. Часто, наверное, приходится выступать с такими лекциями перед неудачливыми членами отряда, объясняя прописные истины. — Они могли погибнуть, а ты мог остаться. Или титаны не появились бы на нашем пути. Никто не знает, что могло бы быть.   
— Могло быть и так, что я бы вас убил, — нагло заявляет Леви.   
Со дня знакомства в нем живет упрямое желание перечить командиру во всем в надежде вывести его из себя. Казалось бы, уж сейчас этому желанию стоило бы сдохнуть в муках, ан нет, вяло удивляется про себя Леви, осталось на месте.   
Эрвин, как сказали бы на улице, где рос Леви, не ведется, оставляя провокацию без внимания.   
— Да. Это тоже могло произойти. Будешь пытаться снова? — невозмутимо интересуется он.   
Пытаться Леви не собирается, о чем сообщает сразу.   
— Все равно самым плохим вышел я, больше и делать ничего не нужно, — добавляет Леви мрачно.   
— Это не так. — Эрвин вздыхает, и на лице его мелькает какая-то тень, воспоминание о чем-то, к чему Леви не имеет отношения. — У этой ошибки очень дорогая цена, я знаю. Но от этого она не перестает быть ошибкой и не более того.   
— Я себе эту... — следующее слово Леви выплевывает, а не говорит, — "ошибку" никогда не прощу.   
Лицо Эрвина остается все таким же бесстрастным, как и в начале их разговора.   
— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты все же позволишь себе это.   
— Сомневаюсь. Зато вы можете спать спокойно. Ненависть моя будет направлена в другую сторону.   
— Что ж, это хорошо. — Эрвин позволяет себе улыбнуться, вернее, продемонстрировать тень от улыбки. — За моей смертью последует большая неразбериха.   
— Еще бы. — Леви фыркает, как кошка на воду. — Непросто будет найти добровольца на эту дерьмовую должность.   
Эрвин только горько усмехается.   
— Понимаешь теперь?   
— Да. Не сочувствую, — он считает нужным отметить этот момент, — но понимаю.   
— Кому-то нужно следить за тем, чтобы солдаты не разбежались.   
— Отвратительная работа. Вам самому-то не хочется все бросить?   
Леви ожидает, что сейчас последует речь о том, что человечество нуждается в защите, что разведотряды - последний шанс людей показать, что они не сдались и не сделались рабами титанов. Ожидает услышать пафосную чушь, на которую можно будет фыркнуть еще раз и полить сарказмом и презрением. Однако Эрвин решает быть искренним.   
— Когда-то хотелось, а теперь уже поздно.   
"Поздно". Слово ударяет по нервам и эхом рикошетит в голову. У Леви за последние дни появилось много новых ассоциаций с ним. Самые частые: поздно сожалеть и извиняться.   
— Может, вас и кошмары по ночам перестали мучить? — спрашивает Леви. Спрашивает как бы не невзначай, хотя считает это самым важным вопросом.   
Эрвин Смит отрывает взгляд от бумаг и пристально смотрит ему в глаза, после чего, помедлив не больше пары секунд, отвечает:  
— Они никогда не прекращаются полностью.   
Леви отчетливо представляет, как это будет. Ночь за ночью на жесткой постели, лежать в непроглядной мгле и знать, что тебя окружают мертвецы, стоят в изголовье постели и наблюдают за тобой. Оправдаться перед ними невозможно, прогнать их нереально. У них лица твоих друзей, и ты хочешь видеть их, пусть даже в кошмарах, пусть они обвиняют, а ты стоишь молча, не пытаясь оправдаться. Раз за разом видеть во сне, как их убивают. Раз за разом просыпаться на мокрых от пота простынях, а утром остервенело тереть руки, пытаясь смыть с них чужую кровь, которая, кажется, намертво въелась в ладони.   
Намертво - это точно.   
Леви бледнеет. Думает, что сделал еще один шаг к краю обрыва.   
— Утешитель из вас никакой, — бормочет он в сторону Эрвина.   
— Тебе нужно утешение или правда?   
_И то, и другое. А лучше третье._  
Леви необходимо срочно перебить мысли о кошмарах. Он воображает, как прямо здесь, в этом просторном славном кабинете, впивается ногтями в запястья и проводит линии, оставляя на коже белые полоски, а потом линии по линиям, и так до тех пор, пока белые полоски не станут розовыми, а затем нальются кровью, и эта кровь станет капать на чистый пол. Себя-то не жаль, а вот пол такого не заслуживает. А Эрвин, посмотрев на это представление, скорее всего, придет к мысли, что связался с ненормальным. Связался. Лучше бы связал. Связал и отхлестал.   
_А почему, собственно, не сказать об этом прямо?.._  
— Я предпочел бы третий вариант - наказание, — произносит он, позаимствовав у командира его безучастный тон.   
_Почему бы и нет? Все худшее успело случиться раньше. Даже если откажет, может, разозлится и изобьет в назидание._  
— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? — уточняет Эрвин, внимательно глядя на него.   
Заинтересовать удалось, начало положено.   
— Не смертную казнь, само собой, — Леви подходит ближе и кладет руки на стол. Поверхность приятно холодит ладони. — Секс.   
Как человек, несколько лет проживший на улице, он прекрасно знает, насколько болезненным может быть секс. Принимая во внимание их с с Эрвином разницу в габаритах, он был бы таким в любом случае, даже если бы Смит решил выебать его на постели, усыпанной лепестками роз, потратив полчаса на предварительные ласки. _Что маловероятно._   
Раньше он не просил кого-либо трахать себя в терапевтических целях, но раньше было раньше, и в раньше жилось куда лучше, жаль, что он этого не осознавал. А сейчас ему нужно любым способом получить свое лекарство от отчаяния.   
К тому же, Леви кажется, что в этом было бы что-то правильное. Расплата. Возмездие. Возможность получить хотя бы часть причитающегося наказания. Звучало хорошо, но предполагать нужно было худшее.   
Может быть, Эрвин предпочитает девушек. Может быть, не заинтересован в сексе именно с Леви. Может быть, этот хренов сухарь попросту импотент.   
Может быть, он оскорбится и наконец заедет Леви по лицу. Пусть.   
Выдержкой Эрвина можно восхищаться. Услышав неожиданное непристойное предложение, он лишь удивленно приподнимает брови.   
— Ты считаешь, что это вернет тебе душевное равновесие?   
— На какое-то время. — Леви неопределенно поводит плечами. — Физическая боль - приемлемая замена душевной.   
Эрвин молчит, молчит долго. Леви успевает прийти к выводу, что его сейчас просто выставят за дверь, не унизят, не осудят, а прогонят, как надоедливую зверюшку, отвлекающую хозяев от важной работы. Раньше от одной этой мысли кровь прилила бы к щекам, а сейчас злость все равно не возвращается. Сегодня у Эрвина есть право делать с ним все, что угодно. Право сильнейшего.   
— Раздевайся, — отрывисто говорит Смит, тем же тоном, каким раздает приказы по время вылазок разведотряда. — Оставь только ремни.  
Леви вздыхает с облегчением. 

Он возвращается в свою комнату практически ползком, изредка устраивая себе передышки и хватаясь за стену. Болит исхлестанная спина, болит зад, ноют колени, саднит содранная кожа на запястьях и даже плечи почему-то присоединяются к оде страданиям. Вероятно, затекли от долгого стояния в неудобной позе. Леви усмехается про себя, да уж, ничего удобного в случившемся не было.   
На душе - пустота. Он знает, что это временная мера, когда станет лучше телу, чувство вины напомнит о себе, но пока можно не думать об этом.   
Эрвин заслуживает благодарственное письмо, так точно он понял, что именно нужно сделать. То ли и раньше практиковался в "лечении", то ли схватывает на лету. В сексе с ним не было ничего лишнего. Ничего личного. Блаженные минуты, когда груз ответственности за тебя переложен на другого человека, и все, что ты должен делать, это механически выполнять приказы, считать вслух удары ремня, а в перерывах между ними сжимать зубы и терпеть.   
В зазеркальном внутреннем мире Леви такая передача ответственности равняется признанию "я доверяю ему". 

Когда раны заживают, он приходит за дозой спокойствия еще раз. А потом еще и еще. Эрвин не врал, когда говорил, что кошмары не исчезают до конца. Он умолчал о том, что они становятся переносимыми, они делаются частью жизни, и ты приветствуешь их, как старых приятелей. Неудивительно, ведь они сотканы из воспоминаний о твоих друзьях.   
Через некоторое Леви признается себе в том, что может справиться и один. Ремни и лезвия находятся в его распоряжении, никто не мешает предаваться самоистязаниям по мере необходимости.   
Он может и не хочет. Зачем, когда рядом есть тот, кто изучил твои повадки и без слов угадывает желания? Тот, кто достаточно хорош, чтобы не только считать его равным, но и поставить на ступень выше. Леви ненавидит смотреть на людей снизу вверх, однако по-прежнему находит нечто правильное в том, чтобы стоять на коленях перед Эрвином. Надежда должна быть и у надежды человечества.   
Леви не видит в их отношениях проявления слабости. Для связи такого рода оказывается сложно подобрать определение. Не любовники и не друзья. Близкие по духу. Достойные. Люди, для которых неуставные отношения не пустая блажь, а способ выжить.   
Леви раз за разом приходит в кабинет Эрвина и получает то, что все еще предпочитает звать наказанием, несмотря на то, что в наказаниях все меньше необходимости и больше наслаждения. Эрвин получает Леви, вместе с его доверием, преданностью, благодарностью, и что-то личное закрадывается в схему, грозя не уничтожить ее, но изменить.   
Подспудно боясь изменений, Леви все же снова приходит к кабинету Эрвина, готовый ждать командира столько, сколько потребуется. 

Ему кажется, что вскоре для наказаний не останется места, и тогда он войдет в этот кабинет с мыслью "сегодня все будет по-другому".


End file.
